


The Complex: A Side Story

by Kiriana



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Akutsu's Potty Mouth, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Technological Kink, Telepathic Bond, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriana/pseuds/Kiriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where indentured servitude is common, an unlikely pair finds passion and a home with each other.</p><p>A short Akutsu/Sengoku side story written a few years ago to accompany an AU written by a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Connection

Akutsu stormed into his apartment at the Complex, anger pouring off his body in waves. It had been quite a blow to learn that Sakaki was dead; the local Yakuza were in an uproar. It would have been amusing to watch so many otherwise tough mobsters panicking like some cornered schoolgirl, if the shits weren’t so damn annoying about it.

“I’m home,” he called to the seemingly empty apartment, irritation evident in his voice.

“Welcome back,” replied Sengoku, emerging from the kitchen. He was cautious in his approach, voice friendly and welcoming. His chip told him that Akutsu was pissed, but it was not directed at him. “Rough day?”

“Fuckers are damn idiots,” was all Akutsu growled before speaking the words to turn on the privacy settings. He made sure they were on any time he was in the apartment. It wasn’t paranoia, but a necessary precaution in his line of work.

“An… associate turned up dead. They don’t know yet if it was an inside job or a rival group. Either way, the bastards are acting like a flock of chickens with their heads cut off.”

Sengoku’s eyes widened and he stepped closer, inserting himself in Akutsu’s personal space. Akutsu didn’t need the comfort, but Sengoku needed the reassurance that his Master was okay. It was always harrowing to hear how close death was. He worried, and his worry was not misplaced. Akutsu needed a lot of looking after.

“Are you talking about a guy named Sakaki? I saw his name on the news.”

Akutsu gave him a sharp look; names were not something he discussed. Sengoku should know better than to bring one up in conversation. Even with the privacy setting on, he was certain that someone, somewhere, could hack or access the feed. “Since when do you watch the news?”

“Oh, you know… I check the horoscopes daily. And sometimes I’m just that bored,” Sengoku hedged. “Today is auspicious for discovering true love, according to the position of Venus, and a good time to start a business or ask your boss for a promotion!”

Akutsu snorted, he thought Sengoku’s hobbies were ridiculous, but at least they kept the man entertained. “You were watching porn from other rooms, weren’t you?”

“Well, yeah, not much else to do around here when you’re gone so much lately. Dinner’s almost ready, by the way. Did you skip lunch again?” Sengoku knew that Akutsu was hungry and he’d been gone for three days. He didn’t know why he couldn’t come home to sleep, even when he was busy. 

Sengoku didn’t know what Akutsu did exactly, or where he did his work. All he knew was that Akutsu sometimes referred to himself as an ‘enforcer.’ From the yakuza shows he sometimes watched that could mean anything from being a bodyguard or embezzler, to performing kidnappings or torture. Sengoku knew Akutsu well enough though to be fairly sure that what he did wasn’t towards the worse part of that scale. He couldn’t be sure though. Akutsu had been involved with them for a long time.

“I had a sandwich,” was Akutsu’s rough reply. Fast food still counted as food, though it wasn’t very filling. He started stripping as he walked to the bathroom, dropping his dirty clothes as he went, knowing Sengoku would clean up after him.

“I’m getting a shower. I told the fucking headless chickens that I needed a break before I started smelling dead too.”

“Want me to join you?” Sengoku purred, sidling up to his half-naked master. He ran a hand over Akutsu’s bicep and down his arm. “I could scrub your back. And you’re right, you reek.”

“Che. Maybe later. Don’t let the food burn this time.” Akutsu shrugged his slave off and slammed the bathroom door behind him. He finished stripping and turned on the shower, stepping under the hot water.

Akutsu groaned and ran his hands back through his hair; he rested his forehead against the wall and let the water run over him. He slumped as the almost scalding hot water did its work, relaxing his muscles and washing away all the dirt on him, both real and imagined. Akutsu could feel his pent up anger and frustration drain away with it. He felt like shit. He’d been awake for nearly forty-eight hours, with the exception of a short nap in the early hours of the morning. There’d just been too much shit to deal with, trying to keep things together.

The hot water also served to keep him awake and Akutsu managed to soap up and wash it off. He shut the shower off and stepped out, roughly drying his hair with a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Now he needed to eat something and reassure Sengoku that he wasn’t going to fall over dead anytime soon, even though he certainly felt like it.

Sengoku busied himself in the kitchen, pulling the roast out of the oven and putting in the tray of biscuits. It was simple, but filling food that he’d started preparing as soon as he’d sensed that Akutsu was coming home. He wasn’t a great cook and they often ate in the Complex’s cafeteria, but even he could follow a recipe and didn’t even need that for a meal like this. He just had to keep a watch on the biscuits so they didn’t burn.

He noticed Akutsu standing in the kitchen doorway, leaning on the door jam, watching him. “Oh hey, have a seat, Jin. Just waiting on the biscuits.”

“Nn,” Akutsu grunted and strolled to the table, well he was so tired that it was more of a loping shuffle. Sengoku carried their plates to the table and when his hands were empty and he was close enough, Akutsu grabbed him and pulled him down to sit on his lap.

Sengoku didn’t make any kind of protest and just draped his arms over Akutsu’s shoulders when his master buried his face in his neck. Now he was even more concerned as Akutsu was rarely this affectionate outside of sex.

Akutsu had wrapped his arms around Sengoku’s waist to hold him in place, perhaps holding on a bit too tightly. He was almost nuzzling his slave’s neck, breathing in his distinct scent, musk and cloves and peppermint. Akutsu’s damp hair hung around his face and tickled Sengoku’s neck with every breath. He was glad to finally be home and he was tired, so tired.

What was that odd smell? It was almost like something was… “Shit! The biscuits!” Sengoku jumped up and pulled them out of the oven, a little brown, but not burnt. “Saved! Lucky!”

“Come back here,” Akutsu growled, having recovered from nearly toppling over when Sengoku had jumped from his lap.

“Sure, sure,” replied Sengoku cheerfully. He dumped the crispy biscuits onto a plate and set it on the table. He sat on Akutsu’s lap again and wiggled around a little, trying to find that perfect comfortable position again. 

Akutsu grabbed him by the waist again to keep him still. Sengoku was smaller than him, but he was not a light man and his squirming ass was waking up parts of him that he didn’t want to deal with right now. “Stop that,” he ordered.

Sengoku stilled and pulled his plate closer so he could eat from his place on Akutsu’s lap. He could feel his master’s interest through the chip, but there was also hunger, exhaustion, and irritation. The constantly updating information let him know which of Akutsu’s needs were most pressing. Although Sengoku wanted Akutsu to fuck him through the table at that very moment, he knew that any overtures he made to accomplish that right now would not be appreciated.

The food was actually really good, Akutsu thought as he slowly began to eat. Or maybe it just tasted that way because he’d been eating crap for days. Sengoku couldn’t have improved that much in so short an amount of time, no matter how many recipes he learned from Yuuki.

Yuuki, his mother, owned a small chain of cafes that were popular among his associates as well as normal people. He still clearly remembered the day when she had bought Sengoku for him as a companion. He’d just turned seventeen and Sengoku had been fifteen at the time and a lot scrawnier than he was now. She’d hoped that a nice, friendly sex slave would give Akutsu some stability and keep him out of certain kinds of trouble. 

It was true in some respects. Even now, five years later, Sengoku satisfied him enough that he hadn’t fucked anyone else since his slave had been presented to him. The bitches that constantly tried to drape themselves on him or associate with people of power didn’t interest him at all. What did he need with a cheap diseased whore when he had a hot piece of ass like Sengoku to screw whenever he wanted?


	2. Preparation

Sengoku, like a lot of slaves, had been sold to the Complex in order for his family to pay off their debts; in his case, for his mother’s medical expenses from a rare and serious illness. He’d been fourteen, almost fifteen, at the time and still a virgin despite his rising adolescent hormones. His older sister had screwed around with her boyfriend and that had saved her; virgins fetched a higher price. He didn’t really blame his parents for it though and he didn’t mind his current situation. Akutsu could be difficult, but he wasn’t abusive or a bad guy.

His training had gone well. Sengoku had been eager to learn anything and everything the trainers showed him. His willingness and enthusiasm for sex had him passing each exercise at near-record speed. He’d only been at the Complex for a few months when an older woman had come in and wanted to see him. She had been really pretty, an instant eight, and Sengoku thought she wanted him for her, so he’d flirted and teased outrageously.

When she’d just laughed at him, talked to him for a few minutes, and left, he’d thought he was done for. It was only when the technicians came in an hour later to install his chip that he’d found out that he’d been bought for her son, who was older than him even. A woman that young and pretty should not have a son that old.

Then he’d met him. Akutsu Jin was not what Sengoku was expecting at all. He’d been expecting a pretty boy, someone similar to Yuuki in temperament. And Akutsu was pretty, gorgeous even, but he hid that with ghostly pale skin, creepy bleached out hair dyed grey, and an angry asshole personality.

Sengoku had been scared of what the older boy might do to him at first. Yuuki hadn’t told her son in advance that he was getting a slave and Sengoku had really thought that he’d be dead inside a week. Every time he tried to talk to him he’d get brushed off or sworn at.

Akutsu’d had no idea what to do with his new slave. The scrawny redhead was gratingly cheerful and talked too much. So he mostly ignored him, or tried to, but Sengoku was persistent and he’d eventually gotten used to him being around. Once Akutsu realized that he did, in fact, own the other boy and could do whatever he wanted to him, he started to pay attention to him more.

His slave was annoying, yes, but he also anticipated Akutsu’s needs. He got better at interpreting Akutsu’s moods and from what he’d been told it was the workings of the chip. At first it was little things that Yuuki used to do; picking up his laundry, cooking (badly), bringing him tea and beer.

He owned Sengoku. He belonged to him. So he needed to take care of him. He stopped growling so much when he was nearby and when Sengoku started flirting with him and touching him, he didn’t push him away. He was a sex slave anyway, right? 

Their first time was rough. Sengoku had to show Akutsu how to prepare him properly; he hadn’t done this with another guy before. Sengoku had been tight, so fucking deliciously virgin tight. Akutsu wasn’t exactly gentle on him, but his hot slave had come shortly after he did.

After that, they couldn’t get enough of each other. They’d fuck on every surface of the Complex apartment as many times as they could get it up; and often in other parts of the building when the mood hit them. They weren’t the only ones.

Now, five years later, they were older, larger, and had more restraint. Sengoku wasn’t scrawny anymore, he’d filled out with the help of boxing and self-defense lessons that Akutsu had insisted he take. Akutsu had grown even taller, towering over most people at and intimidating height, even without displaying his caustic personality. 

They finished their meal in relative silence, Sengoku occasionally making a comment and Akutsu responded appropriately. Sometimes it was merely a grunt of acknowledgement, but it was enough.

Sengoku dumped the dishes in the sink to be cleaned later. Right now Akutsu needed his attention more than some dirty plates. He returned to Akutsu’s lap and straddled him, facing this time rather than sitting sideways. Only Akutsu towel and Sengoku’s thin drawstring pants and t-shirt separated them. It might as well have been paper.

“Thanks for the meal, Kiyo,” Akutsu told him in his rough voice before sharply tugging Sengoku closer and attacking his mouth. 

Sengoku groaned and pressed flush against his master, trying to crawl into him. Three days was much too long to be left alone when you were used to having sex every day. Even the little shows he did for the cameras when he was alone weren’t enough to satisfy him. He was addicted to the taste of Akutsu’s mouth, the feel of his cock ramming into him, the way he was dominated completely.

Akutsu tore Sengoku’s shirt off and nipped down the straining column of his throat. His teeth dug into the skin and latched onto the muscle like a tenacious bulldog with every bite, the pressure just shy of breaking the skin, sucking up a chain of livid bruises. 

The pain of the bites combines with the delicious friction of their erections grinding together sent endorphins rushing through Sengoku’s deprived system. It wasn’t the chip making him feel this way; Sengoku had sex more than often enough to satisfy that, it was purely Akutsu. The lust he felt for his master was just as necessary as breathing. 

He clutched at Akutsu’s shoulders when he was easily lifted, his legs wrapped around Akutsu’s waist as he was carried to the bedroom. His master’s towel fell off somewhere along the way. Sengoku groaned low and long when he was dropped onto the bed. Akutsu removed the redhead’s pants before covering him with his strong body. 

“Jin. I missed you. Need you so fucking bad,” Sengoku breathed into his ear, hands stroking and grabbing at every piece of skin he could reach. He could sense that Akutsu was too tired and too horny for much foreplay, so he grabbed the nearest tube of lube which was under the pillow. Nearly every little nook in the apartment had a bottle or tube of lube shoved in it for convenience. 

Damn, Sengoku was a hungry little uke today, panting and whining at every touch. Akutsu was already completely hard and couldn’t wait to shove his cock up his slave’s tight ass. He knew Sengoku played with toys when he was away. He allowed it because it kept them both happy. Sengoku had a sex drive that left even him exhausted. Akutsu also suspected that Sengoku initiated sex so often to keep Akutsu relatively mellow. It was difficult to become so angry that he was overcome with rage when he was often getting laid two or three times a day. 

It was a blessing and a curse to have such a lascivious companion. Akutsu always felt that he was wanted, was necessary for Sengoku’s survival even, by the way his slave behaved sometimes. Lust and need and strong affection were what they had between them. But Sengoku could also be difficult, demanding, and annoying. Akutsu was not a naturally patient man and often snapped at him. They had the hottest sex when they were both angry beyond words.

That was not the case today. Akutsu swiftly prepared his mewling lover, only briefly stretching him with one large finger before moving to two. He kissed Sengoku hard as he finger fucked him, twisting and thrusting his fingers until he could add a third. 

Sengoku whimpered into Akutsu’s mouth, his hips were squirming, trying to get Akutsu’s fingers to jab his prostate, which he wouldn’t, the damn teasing bastard. He’d only get to feel that when it was his master’s cock inside him. One of Akutsu’s few rules for him was that only he could touch that spot, and only if he felt that Sengoku deserved it. Sengoku could get himself off as much as he wanted, use whatever toys, plugs, or vibrators he wanted, but he wasn’t allowed to deliberately stimulate that one spot. His prostate belonged to his master.

Oh god, it was so tempting to prod it with his vibrators, to change the angle and fuck himself with them. But the indirect throbbing from the toys was as much as he could do. The only time he’d dared disobey and get off that way, Akutsu had fucking known as soon as he’d walked into the room. His punishment had been unspeakable. The humiliating spanking that Akutsu had delivered to his bare ass in the middle of the cafeteria’s dinner rush had been just the tip of what he’d endured.

“What the fuck are you thinking about, idiot?” Akutsu demanded, bringing him back to the present.

Sengoku keened and shook his head. If he said he was remembering the spanking, Akutsu would likely take it as an invitation. So he said, “You. Fuck, Jin. You. Fuck me already.”

Akutsu grinned, but it wasn’t a happy expression, it was like a wolf about to devour the sheep, predatory. “I missed your annoying ass too, Kiyo. You’ll get what you’re fucking asking for.”


	3. Reflection

The fingers were suddenly gone and the tip of Akutsu’s penis was there, commanding that Sengoku’s fluttering ring give way. The head popped inside and stopped there, Sengoku knew what his master wanted. It was what Sengoku needed too. So he dug his heels into Akutsu’s ass cheeks, trying to force him deeper with the power in his legs. And he begged.

“Jin! Oh god, Jin! Fuck! Nnnnn… JinJinJinJinJinnnnn… please fuck me, screw me, fucking need you. Fuck me already, damn it. Please!” Sengoku pleaded and keened. He arched and clung to Akutsu like a barnacle. 

Finally, painfully slowly, his master’s erection slid home, pulled almost completely out again, and then… slammed in again like an engine’s piston, ramming strait into his prostate and Sengoku wailed. Akutsu did it again and Sengoku screamed. 

The pre-cum was leaking down the length of his shaft, rubbing against Akutsu’s belly. Akutsu’s balls slapped against his ass with every thrust and it felt like it had been so long since he’d last felt this. Sengoku could feel his balls tightening, already close to coming. Akutsu stopped and he protested with wordless moans and frantic wriggling. 

“Not until I do,” Akutsu growled. “Hold yourself if you must.”

Even without a chip, Akutsu somehow always knew. Knew how much to push him, knew how much he could take. It could just be from having been from knowing each other for so long, but Akutsu often pushed boundaries that Sengoku didn’t even know he had. If there were genes for finding trouble, then Akutsu had them in spades.

Sengoku clamped his fingers around the base of his own penis, tightening the ring of his fingers when Akutsu started thrusting again. Faster, harder, and deeper he went and Sengoku made no effort to restrain his cries and howls. 

Akutsu moved into a kneeling position rather than lying and spread his knees wider for better balance. This forced Sengoku’s hips higher and his legs parted more; it let Akutsu’s thrusts slam that much deeper. 

The only sound Sengoku could make now was one endless moan. Akutsu was pistoning his hips at such a steady pace that Sengoku felt like an infinitely long snake was sliding past his prostate, continuously scraping against the sensitive nub. He could have, should have come an age ago if he wasn’t clamping himself. 

Finally, after a torment that felt like forever, Akutsu released inside him and an unspoken permission was given. Sengoku let go and Akutsu’s next wild thrust made him cry out and his vision flashed white before it went dark.

He didn’t know how long he’d been out before his eyes reopened, but Sengoku’s chip told him that it was close to two am. Akutsu was lying next to him, or rather sprawled on his back with Sengoku lying half on top of him. His head had been pillowed on Akutsu’s chest and an arm was draped over his stomach. Akutsu’s arm was curled around his waist.

Sengoku had half-expected to wake with his own drying cum sticking to his belly and Akutsu’s leaking out his ass. But though they were both still naked, they were clean. Akutsu must have done that for him after he’d passed out, even though he was dead tired after work. It was small gestures like that that let Sengoku know Akutsu actually cared.

He knew it wasn’t love, he wasn’t that dumb, but they had something. Sengoku didn’t even want to classify it, feeling that labeling what they were with a name would somehow diminish it. Master and slave, certainly, but Sengoku had a lot of freedom. As long as he kept Akutsu happy and didn’t stray, Akutsu didn’t express much interest in his hobbies or who his friends were.

There was a feeling he had though, that Akutsu already knew these things anyway. Just like there was the unspoken agreement to never discuss Akutsu’s work. Sengoku knew he’d been told to take defense lessons because there was a possible danger. 

Sengoku never wanted to wake up one morning and somehow know that Akutsu was dead; like that poor gymnast slave who Sengoku had watched with his master sometimes. 

It was too much to think about when he was so relieved that Akutsu was back. He was still tired and satiated from their earlier activities. Damn, Akutsu knew just how to screw him raw. Sengoku turned his head a bit to kiss Akutsu’s chest and snuggled close. Comfortable and safe, he drifted back to sleep.


End file.
